Never wear a bikini to work
by lunarsnowdrift
Summary: Okay just a quick one-shot for Owen and Akira, because I have noticed that a lot of people don't write about him.I know that it's the wrong season, but hey, I write them as they come. language,and beach scenes,you have been warned.


Okay this one was inspired by just a little short two minute video that I saw on youtube, and then two songs that I thought really went with it. Check yes Juliet, and Friday night. Hope you like it.

* * *

Akira tipped her backpack over the edge of the shipping bin and watched as all her hard work fell inside. 25 mushroom, 23 toadstools, and some miscellaneous ores and wonderfuls fell into the bin. Akira wiped her glove hand over her forehead in an attempt to remove the perspiration. She had only lived here a full measly month and she thought that she would die during the spring. She hated being hot natured.

The heat was one of the reasons that she had decided that she would be spending most of her summer down in the mine. The underground mine shaft was extremely cool compared to the outside world of Waffle Town. The only problem was beating the snot out of the rocks down there made you feel grimy, but that was something that she was growing used to after spending almost all of the first week of summer down there. The only times she hadn't been down there was to go and get Ben's recipe and buy new seeds for the farm.

She sighed as the last ore fell out; she pulled her backpack towards and closed the shipping bin. She had her entire plan in place. It was 4:00, which gave her two hours that she could go swim in the river before she made her way into town to work a shift at the bar. Ever since summer had started she always wore a bikini underneath her work cloths and then when she was done with work she jumped in the river. She turned with all hells intention of running to the river only to bump into the extremely muscled chest of Owen.

"Going somewhere?" He smirked knowingly at her. She felt the heat rising to her face. She wasn't embarrassed that he knew what she did after work; it was how he found out. It was on the second day of summer that Owen had managed to find out that she wore a bikini under her clothes. She had been working on the 25 floor of the mine, her second favorite floor next to the 19th. She had gotten hot even that far down and decided to take her shirt off for a while and walk around in her bikini top. She hadn't expected that someone would see her.

After she had tied her shirt around her waist she heaved her giant hammer up over head and prepared to smash another rock. She stopped short when she heard a rumbling sound. She shifted her gaze to her shoulder where a tiny pebble had hit her, then looked up; biggest mistake of her life. She decided from that point on that if someone was going to fall on her, she would rather not know about it. At the time she hadn't really been concerned with moving, only staring as Owen hung limply from the floor above trying to hold on and keep from falling.

"Oh, crap!" He yelled as the floor disintegrated away and he fell down. No doubt at the time that he was rather surprised to find that falling this time was not as painful as it had been the countless other times he had done so. He twisted around to find himself face to face with Akira's bikini top. Needless to say she was forced to explain that.

"You know very well where I am going." She rubbed her head; she was not in the mood to argue with him. She vaguely noted that behind him stood none other then Luke, Bo, and Kathy. She glared at Akira, thoroughly convinced that Akira was after Luke, and even though Akira had been certain that Kathy and Owen were dating when she'd first moved to the island she didn't think they still were. Something told her Owen would care if his girlfriend was making kissy faces at some guy while he wasn't looking.

"Well then you can come with us, we're going to the beach next to On the Hook." Owen smiled and gestured towards his friends behind him. Akira warily eyed Kathy and her "if you dare think about coming with us I'm going to kill you" look, and decided against it.

"No thank you, I think that I prefer swimming by myself." With that Akira turned and tried to walk around him only to have him grab her waist and lift her up onto his shoulders.

"I think that you should be a little more social. I don't think that you have been in town much lately have you?" He asked as he carried me towards the beach with his friends. Akira thought Bo was awesome and Luke reminded her so much of her sister's son that it was just creepy, but she couldn't bring herself to look Kathy in the eyes because of the evil eye eye.

Akira clawed at Owen's head when they passed her house.

"What?" He said irritably.

"I need a towel you ape!" Akira replied flailing her arms back towards her house. Her cows mooed at her when they saw her, and she tried to motion to the horse that mommy needed a little help, but they all just stood there as they went on by.

"Don't worry you can use mine." He said simply. She pouted and crossed her arms and refused to talk to anyone but Bo who had suggested multiple times to Owen that maybe it would be best to put her down. Three guesses as to what his answer was. Finally when they reached the beach he sat her down after laying his towel out for her so that she wouldn't get covered in sand. She had to admit that she was strangely touched that he would do that for her.

Luke ran past them so fast that he kicked up sand and caused them both to start coughing.

"Sorry." He yelled from the water. Akira laughed and called back to him that he had forgotten to take his bandana off. He cursed and made his way back while untying the piece of fabric and laid it on his towel before jumping back in the water and knocking Bo over at the same time. Bo dived at him and cuffed him around the head and they started wrestling. Kathy cheered on Luke and all Akira could do was laugh. Owen walked out to where they were wrestling and pulled them both apart by cuffing both of them. Luke struggled against him.

Even though Luke had a pretty good set of muscles himself they couldn't compare to Owen.

"You realize that you're not going anywhere?" Owen asked while smirking. Luke's reply was biting him. Owen dropped them both and rubbed his arm.

"Chicken!" Luke cried as he came up out of the water under Kathy and lifted her up. At this point Akira had joined them in the water and was talking to Bo about how to keep her axe in good condition. She made a strangled clucking noise as Owen grabbed her and sat her on his shoulders.

"I don't know what the crap that you think you are doing, but you will put me down right now or so help me god, I will yank out every last strand of hair that you have." She yelled at him.

"Oh, that's kinky." Owen laughed at her.

"How in the hell is that kinky." She screeched.

"Cause that would require you to go lower then me thinks you want to go." Owen lowered his eyes suggestively.

Akira turned her head in order to hide the rising blood. Despite the fact that she still protested Owen wouldn't let her down so she was forced to play chicken. Akira had to say though at the end of the game that chicken could make you feel good about yourself if you were the one that won. Obviously micro sized Luke didn't stand a chance against macro Owen, but it was also funny to see Kathy fall just from being shoved. Maybe all that hard work on the ranch and in the mines was doing something else to.

"Bo what time is it?" Akira had to look down at him seeing as Owen still hadn't put her down yet. Bo turned his head towards the clock tower in Waffle Town square that had just started working again a few weeks ago, *cough-Akira-cough*.

"Almost six, why?" Akira screeched and stood up on Owen's shoulders before jumping in the water. When she came back up she scrambled towards shore with Kathy not far behind.

"Hey, where are you two going?" Luke called after them.

"We're going to be late for work!" they both screamed back at the same time. When they reached shore Akira went to get Owen's towel but stepped back as it was snatched away from her grasp.

"What do we have here?" Akira shuddered at the voice. It was Julius, the guy that had made fun of her from day one. "You actually own a decent swimsuit that actually goes with your complexion." He made a gasping sound.

"Go away." She told him as she tried to get the towel back. He held it out of her range of reach.

"Although," he started again, "I can't believe that you actually have the bust to fill in that top. Maybe you…" He never got to finish.

Akira stared in shock as she watched Owen's fist connect with Julius's jaw.

"Why don't you go find someone else to torture, Julie." Owen used his girly nickname that used only by the people that didn't really like him.

"I'm telling you Uncle about this." Julius held his face as he ran off.

"Go ahead, see if I care!" Owen yelled after him.

Akira turned slowly and looked Owen right in the face. She bowed tucking her hands in her lap and thanked him for helping her. Owen pulled her face up by placing his hand on her jaw.

"Don't worry about him; I think he's mainly a little jealous that Candace likes you more than him." Was all he said before his lightly pressed his mouth to hers and then quickly pulled back. His face ever so red he turned around and walked away, but stopped and turned his head to look at her.

"Don't worry about the towel, see you tomorrow." Then he continued walking home.

* * *

Sorry it probably seems a little rushed and I know that Julius isn't supposed to arrive until the winter, but I decided that he's really the only guy in the game that I could see doing that. Sorry if it wasn't any good, but I myself thought it was cute. Comments and reviews are appreciated, but not required. See you later.


End file.
